


Змеи любят солнце

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули учатся дарить подарки (и принимать их) и разговаривать вслух о том, что действительно важно.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer (mentioned), Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Змеи любят солнце

_Je n’ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j’imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleure me fait souffrir_

_J’ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi…_

Indochine, «J’ai demandé à la lune»

Розы в саду Жасминового коттеджа подставляли солнцу лепестки и, казалось, умиротворённо вздыхали. Они пахли сладко, но не слишком: аромат не забивал ноздри и не кружил голову, как при похмелье. Советы Кроули действительно помогли, и Анафема была счастлива. Азирафаэль не удивлялся тому, что она и Кроули подружились: их объединяло упрямство, сарказм, ироничное отношение к жизни и любовь к одежде тёмных цветов.

Из сада донёсся заливистый смех, плеск воды и топот босых ног. Адаму на день рождения подарили водяные пистолеты (именно набор — родители понимали, что он не будет играть один), и теперь он испытывал их вместе со своими друзьями и Кроули. 

— Так нечестно! — воскликнула Пеппер.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Девочку возмущало не то, что в их игре принимал участие взрослый. Просто всем хотелось играть в одной команде с Кроули. Они считали его крутым. Тот дипломатично предложил менять состав команд после каждого раунда, и сад вздрогнул от восторженных воплей. Азирафаэля радовало, что Кроули перестал стесняться своего немного лающего смеха. Моменты, когда он полностью расслаблялся и беззаботно веселился вместе со всеми, можно было по пальцам пересчитать. А Кроули, по мнению Азирафаэля, заслуживал веселья и спокойствия.

Анафема принесла ещё один кувшин с лимонадом и пододвинула тарелку с пирогом поближе к Азирафаэлю. Пирог испекла Дейдре Янг. 

— Вы уж простите моего сына, — сказала она. — В вашем саду ему словно мёдом намазано; я с ним поговорю, чтобы он вам не докучал…

— Он и его друзья мне не мешают, — заверила её Анафема. — Знаете поговорку: неудобно спать на потолке, одеяло падает. А всё остальное удобно. Да и яблоки пусть ребята воруют здесь, с моего разрешения, а не у мистера Тайлера. Беднягу скоро удар хватит.

Кроули хмыкнул в кулак на словах про одеяло, и после ухода Дейдре Анафема повернулась к нему, уперев руки в бока.

— Что здесь смешного? Выкладывай! — приказала она.

— Я пробовал спать на потолке, — ответил Кроули. — Это на самом деле неудобно.

— Да ладно, — саркастически протянула Анафема.

— Одеяло падает, — объяснил Кроули.

— А если серьёзно?

— Я серьёзно. Себя контролировать проще — это уже как рефлекс. А для того, чтобы удержать одеяло, требуется сознательное усилие. Во сне ты расслабляешься, и одеяло падет, потому что гравитацию никто не отменял. А без него холодно.

Последнюю фразу Кроули произнёс настолько жалобно, что Анафема не выдержала и расхохоталась.

— Зачем ты пытался спать на потолке? — поинтересовалась она, вытерев выступившие слёзы.

— Ещё до Армагеддона было. Я нервничал, не мог уснуть, — пожал плечами Кроули, а потом прибежал Адам, вручил ему водяной пистолет и утянул за собой. 

Азирафаэль и Анафема остались на веранде одни.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она. — У вас очень задумчивый вид. Буря в тихой заводи?

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Я люблю его, он любит меня. Почему же всё такое хрупкое? У Кроули есть сувенир с какого-то фолк-фестиваля: яблоко из красного стекла. Иногда такое ощущение, что наша жизнь как это яблоко: одно неосторожное движение, и всё разлетится вдребезги.

Анафема понимающе на него посмотрела.

— Свобода — это прекрасно. Но к ней так трудно привыкнуть. Моя жизнь больше не зависит от предсказаний Агнессы. Однако по утрам я часто первым делом тянусь к карточкам с ними, потому что забываю об этом. Как можно забыть, что ты свободна? Тем не менее…

Азирафаэль знал, о чём она говорила. Недавно они с Кроули сидели на диване, пили вино из Сент-Эмильона и обсуждали сонеты Шекспира. Когда Кроули приобнял его за плечи, Азирафаэль невольно отшатнулся. Несколько секунд спустя он вспомнил, что Небеса и Ад за ними больше не наблюдают, они свободны и на своей собственной стороне, но Кроули уже отодвинулся, и Азирафаэлю показалось, что золотой свет в его глазах потускнел, хотя и не пропал совсем.

— Становится поздно, — тихо сказал Кроули. Когда-то Азирафаэль использовал эту отговорку, чтобы намекнуть: оставаться в магазине до утра опасно, Небеса не дремлют. Сейчас он вздрогнул: слова будто кололи нежную кожу.

Кроули потянулся, повёл плечами, напоминая телу, что в данный момент оно человеческое, не змеиное. Наверное, ещё месяц назад Азирафаэль позволил бы ему уйти и долго бы собирался с духом, чтобы позвонить. Теперь он смел думать, что храбрости у него прибавилось. Он схватил Кроули за руку и дёрнул на себя. 

Потеряв равновесие, Кроули практически упал ему на колени.

— Прости, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, касаясь губами его уха. — На минуту я забыл, что Армагеддона не будет и бояться больше нечего. Поверь, я…

Кроули приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

— Я понимаю, — мягко произнёс он. — Правда.

Азирафаэль так глубоко погрузился в воспоминания, что Анафема явно встревожилась.

— Эй! — позвала она. — Всё в порядке?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ей, пусть и немного печально.

— Да. Я просто задумался. О том, что мы с Кроули учимся быть свободными, но очень и очень медленно.

— И это бесит? — сочувственно уточнила Анафема.

— Можно и так сказать. Кроме того, подарки…

— А что с подарками?

— Это сложно.

— Дарить или принимать?

— Полагаю, и то и другое. Помню, при дворе Рамзеса II…

Азирафаэлю поручили завевать доверие фараона и спасти его от отравления. О том, чтобы вывести преступника на чистую воду, речь не шла. Азирафаэлю удалось получить должность начальника личной стражи Рамзеса. И он до сих пор гордился тем, что, увидев Кроули рядом с женой фараона, подумал об оргиях и прочих соблазнах и не ошибся. Кроули была искусительницей. Подсыпать яд в чей-то кубок или дарить несчастной жертве отравленную тунику она бы не стала. С ролью убийц люди со времён Авеля и Каина превосходно справлялись сами.

— Ангел! — Кроули откинула со лба непослушную прядь и поманила его в пустую галерею. — Не могу поверить, что ты тоже здесь. Сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Двести тридцать пять, — вырвалось у Азирафаэля. Он с досадой ощутил, как заполыхали кончики ушей. — Не то чтобы я считал…

Позже, когда они пили вино в покоях Кроули, она протянула ему браслет — золотой, тонкой работы, с идеально огранёнными сапфирами. Пламя свечей отражалось в почти прозрачных камнях, и Азирафаэль был очарован. Однако он усилием воли опустил руку и выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Я не могу его принять. Ты знаешь почему.

Кроули пожала плечами и равнодушно бросила украшение на своё ложе. На следующий день Азирафаэль заметил его на руке одной из служанок жены фараона.

— Я в мельчайших подробностях помню, как выглядел браслет, хотя много веков прошло, — признался он Анафеме. — Возможно, потому, что мне очень хотелось его взять…

— Но вы себе запретили. — Анафема взглянула на опустевший кувшин, в котором был лимонад, и встала: — Я заварю чай, хорошо?

— Да, пожалуйста. — Азирафаэль опустил голову и долго рассматривал скатерть, будто она таила в себе ответы на все вопросы. Он встрепенулся, лишь когда Анафема вернулась с чайником, двумя фарфоровыми чашечками и песочным печеньем.

— Кроули пытался подарить мне что-нибудь несколько раз, — без перехода сказал он, — но потом перестал. Я же каждый раз отказывался.

Анафема поставила поднос на стол и, опустившись в кресло, с наслаждением вытянула ноги.

— А как же вино, конфеты и маленькие сувениры? — поинтересовалась она.

— Мы никогда не воспринимали их как подарки. Поэтому могли безнаказанно ими делиться, — ответил Азирафаэль и принялся разливать чай, испытывая острую необходимость чем-то занять руки. — Подарок делает подарком намерение, не так ли?

— Вы очень хотите получить от Кроули подарок, — догадалась Анафема. — Нет, не так. Вы хотите, чтобы вам представился шанс согласиться на то, что он предлагает.

Азирафаэль кивнул. И добавил:

— Меня утешает одно: мой подарок он принял.

Серебряное кольцо — ажурные линии, сплетающиеся в яблоневый цвет — он заприметил в витрине небольшого ювелирного магазинчика. Стоило оно недорого, но цена для Азирафаэля не имела никакого значения. То, что кольцо было скорее женским, чем мужским, его не смутило. Кроули с одинаковым удовольствием носил и костюмы, и платья, и далеко не всегда заботился, чтобы его… кхм… усилия (не самый удачный эвфемизм для некоторых частей тела, но Азирафаэль к нему привык) соответствовали выбранному образу и полу.

На такое же кольцо из розового золота Азирафаэль даже не посмотрел. Золото Кроули не носил. К тому, что в Древнем Египте Азирафаэль не взял браслет из упомянутого металла, это не имело отношения. У каждого имелись свои предпочтения по части украшений, и Кроули всегда предпочитал серебряные, причём без драгоценных камней. «Вещь должна быть изысканной. Стильной», — часто повторял он. И хотя к материальным ценностям, в отличие от некоторых представителей рода человеческого, он относился по принципу «легко пришло, легко ушло, ну и плевать», имелись два исключения: Бентли и простая серебряная заколка. После несостоявшегося Армагеддона Кроули отрастил волосы до плеч и не стеснялся пользоваться заколкой даже тогда, когда на нём был строгий чёрный (мужской!) костюм для торжественного ужина в «Савое».

Как-то они собирались на вечер танцев в местный паб. Кроули выбрала платье чуть ниже колена, насыщенного вишнёвого цвета с широким чёрным поясом, накрасила губы тёмно-красной помадой и теперь причёсывалась, критически глядя на себя в зеркало.

— Я умею танцевать только гавот, — наверное, в тысячный раз повторил Азирафаэль.

— Первое правило таких вечеров — не оттоптать партнёру ноги, — заявила Кроули. — Остальное неважно. Я хочу танцевать. С тобой, ангел, и ни с кем другим.

Возразить на это было нечего, и Азирафаэль нервно поправил галстук-бабочку.

Кроули бросила попытки усмирить непокорный локон, швырнула расчёску на столик и, взяв из шкатулки серебряную заколку, воткнула её в волосы на манер мини-тиары.

— Вижу, тебе она дорога, — не удержался Азирафаэль.

— Мне её подарил Фредди, — улыбнулась Кроули.

— Фредди Меркьюри?

— Ага, он. Его друзья устроили вечеринку в стиле двадцатых годов. Мы наряжались у него дома, и я жаловалась, что для завершения образа мне не хватает маленькой детали, но, разрази меня гром, если я знаю, какой. И тут Фредди жестом фокусника откуда-то достал эту заколку и дал мне. Вот она, недостающая деталь, подумала я, а вслух сказала, чтобы его подколоть: «Такие личные подарки мне брать неудобно, я же не твоя девушка или там парень». А он ответил: «Ну, я же не дарю тебе кадиллак, дорогуша».

Кроули рассмеялась. Азирафаэлю обожал, когда она смеялась, искренне и негромко, поэтому почти убедил себя, что не ревнует.

В машине он решился. Выудил из кармана пиджака купленное накануне кольцо с яблоневым цветом и вложил его в ладонь Кроули.

Она надела его на палец рядом с безымянным и вытянула руку, чтобы полюбоваться игрой света на серебряных лепестках. По дороге в паб она не сказала ни слова, лишь периодически бросала взгляд на кольцо, будто желая убедиться, что оно никуда не исчезло.

В пабе было нехарактерно тихо. Кроули заказала сидр для себя и вино для Азирафаэля. Они уселись на барные стулья и, неспешно отпивая из бокалов, наблюдали, как маленький оркестр — две скрипки, барабаны, виолончель, пианино и труба — настраивает инструменты.

Вскоре по залу поплыли нежные и вместе с тем игривые звуки вальса.

Кроули соскользнула со стула и потянула за собой Азирафаэля.

— Вообразим, что сегодня ночью мы — Рита Хейворт и Фред Астер, м-м?..

Азирафаэль желал остановить время, продлить танец в вечность. Руки Кроули лежали на его плечах так естественно, так правильно, что счастье рвалось наружу едва сдерживаемым радостным криком.

Вальс сменился фокстротом, а потом оркестр переключился на даббл-степ. Азирафаэль держал Кроули за руку, ту, где звёздными искорками переливался яблоневый цвет, и то и дело сбивался с шага.

— Думаю, это был чудесный вечер, — прокомментировала Анафема, когда Азирафаэль замолк. — И кольцо пришлось ему по душе.

— Он его носит не снимая, — подтвердил Азирафаэль.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чём проблема. Разве что вы не можете придумать, что подарить Кроули в следующий раз?

Азирафаэль нахмурился, открыл рот — объяснить, что проблема заключалась не в подарке как таковом… И тут к ним подбежал Адам, промокший насквозь и абсолютно счастливый. Пёс, как всегда, следовал за ним. Когда Адам остановился, он с достоинством отряхнул капли воды с шерсти на настурции Анафемы.

— Плохой пёс! Фу! — сказала она.

Тот лишь вильнул хвостом и невозмутимо уселся у ног Адама — Анафема погрозила ему пальцем, но в её голосе слышалась улыбка, и не нужно было обладать человеческим разумом, чтобы понять: ругать и воспитывать его никто не собирается. Кроме хозяина, разумеется. Адам строго на него посмотрел и пообещал:

— Он больше не будет. Да, Бобик?

Пёс согласно тявкнул.

— Нам пора бежать домой, — продолжил Адам. — Мама велела вернуться к ужину. Спасибо, что разрешаешь нам играть в саду.

— И красть оттуда яблоки, — добавила Анафема. Слишком радостно, на взгляд Азирафаэля.

Глаза Адама хитро блеснули.

— Тс-с! Это секрет! — провозгласил он. — Если все будут в курсе, что нам можно рвать яблоки, делать это станет не интересно. А я люблю яблоки.

— Тогда считай, что я ничего не говорила, — и Анафема ему подмигнула.

Адам просиял.

— Мы придем завтра?

Азирафаэль не понимал, как ему удавалось задать вопрос так, чтобы утвердительный ответ не требовался и подразумевался по умолчанию.

Анафема всё равно ответила, тихо смеясь:

— Конечно. Заодно поможете мне прополоть грядки.

Перспектива труда на ярком солнце Адама ничуть не огорчила.

— Ура! Устроим битву со злобной травой из галактики Парацельса!

— Почему трава, а не триффиды?

— Сорняки на триффидов не тянут. Уж очень они мелкие. До завтра! Ой, совсем забыл… Мистер Азирафаэль! Мистер Кроули просил вам передать. На ответственное хранение. Так он сказал.

Азирафаэль забрал у Адама любимые тёмные очки Кроули и выдавил:

— А где он сам?

С некоторых пор ему не нравилось видеть эти очки отдельно от владельца. Они как бы намекали, что с ним случилась беда, и Азирафаэль ненавидел ощущение экзистенциального ужаса, возникавшее, когда он не знал, куда отправился Кроули. Тем более без очков.

— Дремлет на большом камне. Змеи ведь любят солнце? — беспечно произнёс Адам и помчался к калитке наперегонки с псом.

— Не споткнись, там выбоина! — крикнула Анафема ему вслед.

Азирафаэль так сильно сжал пальцы свободной руки в кулак, что ногти впились в нежную кожу. Несомненно, останутся следы, которые он поленится убрать с помощью чуда, и Кроули будет целовать их, вздыхая и хмуря брови. Однако поделать с этим Азирафаэль ничего не мог.

Представляя чёрную змею с красным брюшком, свернувшуюся на камне, подставившую блестящую чешую под солнечные лучи, он испытывал чувство, ранее для него не характерное: страх.

С их второй встречи в Риме (в те страшные времена, когда Нерон приказал сжечь город — мол, огонь подарит ему долгожданное вдохновение — и обвинить в унесшем тысячи жизней пожаре христиан), Азирафаэль знал, что у Кроули было две реакции на стресс: когда тоска овладевала его существом, и окружающего мира становилось слишком много, он либо впадал в спячку, либо превращался в змею, у которой имелось всего три заботы — поесть, поспать и погреться на солнышке.

Девятнадцатый век Кроули предпочёл проспать. Азирафаэль догадывался, что одной из причин послужила… жаркая дискуссия о святой воде и её свойствах. И старался об этом не задумываться, чтобы не винить себя. В конце концов, он не покривил душой и дал Кроули честный ответ.

После двух месяцев молчания Азирафаэль написал ему письмо (вернее — короткую записку с просьбой о встрече) и забеспокоился, когда Кроули не пришёл в условленное место. Тогда он жил на окраине Лондона, и его квартира, куда более скромная, чем сегодняшнее жилище в Мэйфейре, встретила Азирафаэля прохладой и гробовой тишиной. Ступая на цыпочках, он тихонько приоткрыл дверь спальни. Кроули, укрытый одеялом до подбородка, неподвижно лежал на кровати. Ни звука, ни вздоха. Но грудная клетка едва заметно поднималась и опускалась, и Азирафаэль успокоился. Кроули был жив. Просто он спал.

Строго говоря, дыхание для них не являлось необходимостью. Тем не менее они быстро научились контролировать себя и не забывать дышать и периодически моргать, чтобы не пугать и не отталкивать людей. Нелегко выполнять задания Небес и Ада, когда дети Адама и Евы от тебя шарахаются.

Мысль разбудить Кроули мелькнула и пропала. Азирафаэль вышел на улицу, с наслаждением вдохнул холодный осенний воздух и не спеша зашагал к магазину. Возможно, если он будет навещать Кроули раз в неделю, ничего плохого не случится.

Позже он не раз хвалил себя за прозорливость и предусмотрительность: пока Кроули изображал спящего красавца, на столе перед троном появилось несколько посланий из Ада. На пергаменте, пахнущем серой. Азирафаэль читал их, надев перчатки и вооружившись каминными щипцами.

Хвала Всевышней, задания оказались несложными и не требовали больших усилий. Положа руку на сердце, ему вообще не пришлось ничего делать. Ну, разве что намекнуть будущим грешникам на сиюминутные блага, которые они обретут, если поступят так-то и так-то. Кроули, чёртов Змей-искуситель, был прав, с досадой признал Азирафаэль. Многое из того, что Небеса приписывали Аду (или себе в случае добрых дел), люди творили по собственной воле, без ангельского или дьявольского вмешательства.

Десять лет спустя Азирафаэля отправили в Новый Свет, и с Кроули он увиделся, когда тот уже проснулся. Кроули тут же потащил его в гараж, хвастаться своим последним приобретением — Бентли, чёрной как смоль. Тогда она не была ни винтажной, ни раритетной и только сошла с конвейера.

Азирафаэль не пришёл в восторг от металлической коробки, сменившей привычные повозки и лошадей. И всю поездку провёл, вцепившись в сиденье пальцами. Несмотря на это, счастье от встречи с Кроули перевесило всё остальное. Поэтому он промолчал. К тому же Кроули лучился энтузиазмом и предлагал идеи одну безумней другой.

— Сначала ужин, потом розыгрыши, — безапелляционно постановил Азирафаэль. — Мы проезжали мимо одного чудесного ресторанчика…

Кроули улыбнулся щемяще нежной улыбкой:

— Согласен. Я угощаю, ангел!

— Даже если я закажу лобстера, креветок и шампанское?

— На меньшее я и не рассчитываю. Где, ты говорил, этот ресторан?..

В дни, предшествующие Армагеддону, напряжение нарастало по экспоненте, и Азирафаэль гадал, как Кроули справляется с желанием затаиться, спрятаться, заснуть и не помнить, что после часа «икс» мир погибнет и не останется ничего, кроме всеобъемлющей пустоты.

Видимо, Кроули полюбил Землю так же сильно, как и Азирафаэль, потому что он взял себя в руки и намеревался бороться до конца.

Но стресс последних одиннадцати лет всё-таки догнал его. И на этот раз Кроули не лёг спать. Он обратился в змею, и Азирафаэль не имел ни малейшего понятия, когда вновь увидит его в человеческом облике. Вдруг, месяцами пребывая в змеином теле, он забудет, как превратиться обратно?

Умом Азирафаэль понимал, что его страх иррационален и не обоснован. Всё равно в груди поселилась глухая, ноющая боль.

Даже сейчас, когда они фактически жили вместе, ночуя то в Мэйфейре, то в квартире над книжным магазином (Азирафаэль расчистил в спальне место для двуспальной кровати, купил матрас, «запоминающий форму тела», пуховое одеяло и двенадцать подушек — ладно, с подушками вышел перебор), страх никуда не делся. И Азирафаэль с горечью осознавал, что он никуда не денется в ближайшее время. А уж без кошмаров он бы точно обошёлся, спасибо большое.

Засыпать с Кроули ему нравилось. А вот просыпаться с колотящимся в горле сердцем, ловя ртом воздух, он терпеть не мог. Азирафаэль неслышно, чтобы не потревожить Кроули, выбирался из постели и прямо в пижаме спускался вниз.

Побродив между полок по меньше мере полчаса он наконец выбирал книгу — один из романов Агаты Кристи про Эркюля Пуаро, «Гордость и предубеждение» Джейн Остин или «Дэвида Копперфилда» Чарльза Диккенса — и усаживался в любимое кресло. Глаза предательски слипались. Азирафаэль задрёмывал над открытыми страницами, чуть ли не утыкаясь в них носом, и перед его мысленным взором представала одна и та же ужасная картина.

Кроули, свернувшись кольцами на полу, смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. Человеческое выражение постепенно их покидало, и затем перед Азирафаэлем оказывалась обычная змея. Ни одного следа присутствия демона. Змея шипела и уползала куда-то за стеллажи, и сколько бы Азирафаэль ни звал Кроули, тот не откликался. Его нигде не было, словно он никогда не существовал на свете.

Азирафаэль вздрагивал. Приходил в себя, смаргивал непрошеные слёзы. И бросался в спальню, чтобы убедиться: Кроули здесь, и с ним всё в порядке.

Кроули потягивался. Лениво открывал глаза… и расслабленность слетала с него в мгновение ока. Он не задавал вопросов. Раскрывал объятия и говорил:

— Иди сюда, ангел.

Азирафаэль слушал, как бьётся сердце Кроули, чувствовал, как длинные пальцы ласково перебирают его волосы и как отступает страх, и погружался в благословенный сон без сновидений. 

Как и дыхание, сердцебиение не входило в список вещей, необходимых ангелам и демонам для выживания. Кроули признавался, что ему нравился звук, то размеренный, то беспокойный.

— Он символизирует жизнь, ангел. Разве это не замечательно?

В ночи, когда Азирафаэлю снился кошмар, он радовался, если они с Кроули находились в Мэйфейре: из гостиной до спальни было гораздо ближе, чем с первого этажа, где располагался магазин.

Анафема деликатно кашлянула. Азирафаэль, вертевший в пальцах очки Кроули (минут пять как минимум, а то и дольше), покраснел и убрал их в карман пиджака.

— Как вежливо попросить лучшего друга, чтобы он временно не превращался в змею? — вырвалось у него.

— Вы не любите змей? — удивилась Анафема.

— Люблю. И Кроули… он прекрасен в любом обличье.

— Неприятные воспоминания?

— Не то чтобы неприятные. Но да, это был очень одинокий год. Я боялся, что…

— Кроули навсегда останется змеёй?

— Да.

Азирафаэль провёл рукой по волосам. Дёрнул галстук-бабочку, ослабляя узел.

— Почему вы не сказали ему об этом? — Анафема перехватила его руку, сжала подрагивающие пальцы и отпустила. Она всегда была внимательной и наверняка обратила внимание, что Азирафаэлю не нравится, когда к нему прикасаются, если это не Кроули. — Непросто, я понимаю, но если мы перестанем говорить о том, что нас беспокоит, как наши любимые догадаются, что нам нужны помощь и утешение? Мы же не телепаты. Или?.. Кроули умеет читать мысли?

— Может, и умеет, — на секунду Азирафаэль оживился, но тут же сник. — Мои мысли он никогда не читал, я уверен. Кроули — демон, но он за игру по-честному.

— Что, несомненно, здорово. И всё же, возвращаясь к нашей проблеме: возможно, вам стоит обсудить змеиный вопрос вслух?

— Как? — Азирафаэль всплеснул руками. Если бы он отрастил бороду, то сейчас в отчаянии вырвал бы из неё несколько волосков. — Кроули меня не услышит. В смысле, услышит совсем не то, что я хотел сказать. Он мнительный до крайности. Я его не виню, вы не подумайте. Но… если я скажу: «Мой дорогой, прошу тебя, в ближайшие полгода не превращайся в змею, пожалуйста, потому что я начинаю нервничать», он воспримет это как «твоё змеиное обличье мне отвратительно». И я не подберу слов, способных его переубедить, и всё окончательно запутается. Нет, я не могу. В Аду и на Небесах знают, как привить демонам и ангелам разнообразные комплексы. Раньше я о подобных вещах не задумывался, а недавно обнаружил в своей коллекции пару трактатов по психологии…

Анафема подождала минуту. Азирафаэль молчал, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли и придать им словесную форму.

— Так, — Анафема поглядела на пустые чашки и крошки от печенья на блюдцах, — полагаю, мы дошли до той стадии, когда продолжать разговор на трезвую голову не имеет смысла. У меня где-то была бутылка белого чилийского вина… Если Ньют не разбил и её тоже.

— Он что-то имеет против алкоголя? — Азирафаэль любил вино, и разбитая бутылка могла считаться трагедией, особенно если вино было редкое и стоило тысячи фунтов.

— Скорее алкоголь — против него, — со смешком ответила Анафема. — Ньют пришёл к выводу, что нам не хватает романтики, поэтому необходимо устроить романтический вечер. Что ж… Паста сгорела вместе с кастрюлей, микроволновка взорвалась изнутри (не спрашивайте, что он с ней сделал), а бутылку красного он смахнул локтем со стойки. Хорошо, что пострадала только его гордость, а не он сам.

— Но романтический вечер не удался. Должно быть, это очень досадно.

— Почему не удался? Мы сидели на крыльце, если сэндвичи с ветчиной и сыром, пили минеральную воду из хрустальных бокалов и любовались звёздами. По мне, романтичней не бывает. Хотя… это вопрос восприятия, наверное. Ладно, пойду искать вино, пока мы с головой не погрузились в философские дебри.

Анафема убежала в дом. Азирафаэлю вспомнился пикник в парке. Они с Кроули тоже ели сэндвичи и пили из хрустальных бокалов. Вино, не минеральную воду. Когда начало темнеть, Кроули помог ему встать, и они танцевали босиком на траве под музыку, звучавшую для них двоих — мелодию мироздания, неслышимую для обычных людей. Ну, Кроули танцевал. Азирафаэль топтался на месте, пьяный оттого, что Кроули был невозможно близко и его можно было целовать столько, сколько захочется, трогать острые скулы, гладить разгорячённую кожу под тонкой чёрной футболкой.

Анафема вернулась с бутылкой и штопором.

— Откроете?

Пробка не желала поддаваться. Азирафаэль едва удержался, чтобы не выдрать её зубами. Он разлил вино по чайным чашкам, так как бокалы Анафема не принесла.

— За любовь?

— За любовь.

Вино, немного терпкое, оставляло во рту тёплый фруктовый привкус, в котором Азирафаэлю чудились яблоки, летние и слегка недозрелые. 

Интересно, какие сорта посадил бы Кроули, если бы у него был свой сад? Тех яблонь, что росли в Эдеме, давно не существовало на свете. Бананы постигла та же участь. Нет, они не исчезли, но уже не походили на прежние. Ну, хотя бы персики и груши не сильно изменились…

— Неплохое вино, правда? Мне кажется, вам не обязательно просить Кроули не превращаться, — сказала Анафема. — В общем, просто расскажите ему о своих переживаниях. И он сам всё поймёт, не дурак же.

«Хороший совет, — подумал Азирафаэль. — Хватит ли у меня мужества ему последовать?»

Он чувствовал себя уязвимым гораздо чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. За ним наблюдали, рассматривали каждое слово в отчётах под микроскопом, ругали за то, что он снова превысил лимит чудес, растратив их на пустяки. Рядом с Кроули уязвимость поднималась на новый уровень. Одно короткое «нет», и окружающий мир мог разлететься на осколки, которые потом не соберёт ни вся королевская конница, ни вся королевская рать. Азирафаэль привык прятаться за улыбками и незначительными фразами. Открывать себя настоящего и открываться было волнительно. И страшно.

«Это же Кроули, — мысленно повторял Азирафаэль. — И он проходит через те же испытания. Свобода без границ пугает, и это нормально».

Азирафаэль залпом допил вино и закашлялся. Анафема похлопала его по спине.

— Признаю, вино не винтажное — урожай этого года, но так с ним обращаться всё равно варварство, — произнесла она.

— Простите. — Азирафаэль стремился заглушить желание сбежать от собственных мыслей. Их было слишком много, и они крутились вокруг Италии. Он никогда не пробовал персиковое gelato. Или со вкусом груши. А заказать яблочное ему и вовсе не приходило в голову. — Вы упомянули, как любовались звёздами с Ньютом. И я… Тогда, в парке, я сказал Кроули, что хочу поехать с ним в Италию. Любой город. Он выбрал Флоренцию.

— Не Рим? 

— Увы, Рим в нашем разуме связан с довольно мрачными страницами человеческой истории. Калигула, Нерон…

— А Флоренция в своё время была настоящим раем для художников, — закончила Анафема.

— О да! Я надеялся, мы отправимся в путь дня через три после пикника. Максимум — через неделю. Я так этого ждал! Мы объездили весь свет, но при этом всегда выполняя поручения начальства…

— Сплошные командировки и ни одного отпуска?

— Отпуск трудовым кодексом Небес не предусмотрен.

— На Небесах есть трудовой кодекс?!

— На самом деле я не знаю. Я просто пошутил. Не очень удачная шутка, да?

— Это я отвлеклась от темы, — Анафема пододвинула к нему свою чашку. — Наливайте, и продолжим дискуссию.

Азирафаэль послушно налил им обоим вторую порцию. Вино действительно оказалось неплохое. 

— На чём я остановился?

— Вы и Кроули собирались в Италию.

— Да. Так вот, шли дни, а Кроули ничего не говорил про поездку. Я до сих пор гадаю, почему он передумал. Мне казалось, он хотел этого так же сильно, как и я. 

Анафема покачала головой.

— Вы очень умный. Но иногда и очень глупый.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся, ничуть не обидевшись.

— Кроули как-то сказал то же самое.

— Если я ничего не путаю, — Анафема сурово на него посмотрела, — идеи, в каком ресторане отужинать и куда пойти — в оперу или на концерт и так далее, — в девяносто пяти случаях из ста исходили от Кроули. Сначала вы отказывались, чтобы посторонние не догадались, что вы друзья, а затем вы шли ужинать и на концерт. Пока всё верно?

— Да, так и было. 

— Италию предложили вы. Вероятно, Кроули рассчитывал, что вы займётесь организацией поездки, раз инициатива была ваша: купите билеты на самолёт или поезд, забронируете гостиницу, договоритесь насчёт экскурсий… Хотя вы с Кроули сами можете экскурсии проводить, вам гид без надобности.

Азирафаэль побледнел.

— Я ничего из этого не сделал. Даже план не составил… Скорее всего, Кроули решил, что это я передумал. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Во взгляде Анафемы ясно читался вопрос: разве ангелам позволено чертыхаться? Теперь Азирафаэль был свободным ангелом и имел право использовать все известные ему выражения, включая ругательства на древнешумерском, которым его научил Кроули. И эти ругательства не раз его выручали. Главным было сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица и вежливый тон.

— Спасибо, моя дорогая. Извините меня, я должен найти Кроули!

— Удачи! — искренне пожелала Анафема. — Если что, вино ещё осталось!

День клонился к закату, вбирал в себя остатки тепла. Чёрная змея, уютно свернувшись на огромном камне, дремала без тревог и забот. Азирафаэль почти против воли залюбовался этой картиной, а сердце уже билось быстрее и горло сжималось в ожидании приступа паники.

Змея приподняла голову, потянулась… и через мгновение Кроули в человеческом облике заморгал, отгоняя сон.

— Ангел? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, мой дорогой, — прошептал Азирафаэль. — Просто я очень сильно тебя люблю.

Кроули, лишившийся дара речи, протянул к нему руки, и Азирафаэль без колебаний шагнул в объятие, прижался щекой к его груди.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь поехать со мной в Италию? 

— Конечно хочу. И я тоже тебя люблю. Когда отправляемся?

— Завтра? — неуверенно предположил Азирафаэль. — Я был уверен, что ты забыл.

— Мне показалось, что ты решил остаться дома.

— Я знаю, мы идиоты.

— Эй! Мы помогли предотвратить Армагеддон!

— Помогли? Это мы потеряли Антихриста! Мы ужасающе некомпетентны, друг мой. 

— Иногда некомпетентность не губит мир, а спасает его. Значит, завтра?

— Да. А сегодня ты расскажешь мне, как это будет.

Кроули коснулся губами макушки Азирафаэля.

— Тогда слушай, — сказал он.


End file.
